Random one shots and short stories
by Midnightstranger123
Summary: Basically when I'm feeling creative and want something to do I will type something. If anyone has any subjects or anything special that they would like to see me write about I will. These will mostly be one shots but if I find something that I like I may add a chapter here and there. (tipo yes or no?)
1. Chapter 1

So here is the first chapter, well not technically a chapter but I will add stuff once I get something flowing.

I need to know what interests you guys as readers, do you want some type of filler story or short for between movies? Maybe some interactions between characters that we would like to see or if you want some type of story and just cant find it anywhere else, I would write it to the best of my abilities.


	2. Helping hand

Okay, its me, no I haven't died or something, I'm having a SUPER hard time putting my words and ideas on paper ... or screen ... you know what I mean. So if someone would like to be here to act like the angel or my shoulder to push me through this then that would be awesome. Private Message me if your interested, only requirement is you must speak English.


	3. Story 1 part 1

**So I have decided to try something, since Po and the Five are the protectors of the Valley, does that mean they would basically do everything but hall the criminals off to prison? Well we know they handle any threats, but what about other things that are considered crimes? Okay well ill do a test run and you guys tell me what you think. This story may be a little darker then some.**

 **P.S. I love fall, the cool breeze that smells like trees and corn. (I live in the country)**

 **Chapter 1**

Its been almost 2 months since it first started happening, no one knows why or who but still it continues. Villagers have gone missing from the valley of peace and it seems whoever is doing it wants us to follow the clues he leaves behind then he vanishes.

In a kitchen inside a large and beautiful Palace made of Jade and golden carvings, there are seven beings, a Panda, Tiger, Monkey, Crane, Viper, Mantis, and A small red panda.

"But I'm the Dragon Warrior"! Exclaimed the Panda, his name was Po, he was the master of Panda style Kung fu.

The Five and Shifu were looking at Po like he was crazy.

"This guy takes only larger animals that are farmers, the reports have shown him moving in a eastward direction, that means he could be moving out and if we don't catch him in time then he could get away and go somewhere else".

"Po," Shifu started "We always find the same thing, a torn piece of cloth from what appears to be claws and then some blood spots that lead to the middle of the forest and then the trail disappears".

"I know Master but if you just let me try, maybe since I'm bigger then most he would try to take me next".

This time Monkey, stepped in saying "Po if that doesn't work and he doesn't try to take you _OR_ he notices its you and kills your right there then where will that get us"?

Po was silent as he was considering what his friend just said, he was right, there just doesn't seem to be a easy way to get this guy, there is so many villagers out there who live in small farm houses away from the village that they would need a whole battalion of guards to guard each and every house but then what good would one guard do against a ruthless murderer.

Tigress, the hardcore leader of the furious five was silent the whole time until she cleared her throat and every turned to look at the skilled warrior. "I think we should map out where each strike was, find out about how far he travels for each, then wait at the next location."

Everyone seemed to agree with this, as it was the only reasonable thing to do.

After finding the approximate locations of each killing on the map, the killer was heading in a eastward direction.

Po was dispatched with Tigress and Viper while Crane, Monkey and Mantis went together. Master Shifu sent each group to a farm that was housing large animals, one was a rhino while the other was a warthog.

They all decided before hand to stay just outside the farmers view as to not alarm them, they would stay in a spot where they would have complete view of the house.

Po, Viper, and Tigress were sitting on a small hill that overlooked the quaint little farm house, it was a single room shack surrounded with some small fields and a fence. Po, being Po brought a knapsack with dumplings and steamed bean buns in it, he leaned against a large oak tree while enjoying the night.

 ***Chomp***

The moon was out illuminating the surrounding areas with its silver white sheet of light. Trees and grass were swaying with the breeze that ruffled the fur of Po and Tigress. (Not sure what it would be like to Viper)

 ***Chomp***

 ***Chomp***

 ***Chomp***

After finishing off his late night snack he cleaned up and stood, Tigress and Viper taking notice while casting questioning glances towards him.

"Nature Calls" was all he said as he headed down towards the woods away from the house.

Tigress rolled her eyes as Viper returned to her previous view of the house.

"Do you think he'll show himself tonight?" Viper asked Tigress, knowing Tigress was quite different when alone then with others.

"I hope he shows so we can catch him, but then again if he gets away and knows we are onto him he would leave for good."

Viper just nodded and turned behind them to see Po coming back.

"Anything happen?"

Viper and Tigress just shook their heads.

"Well only a few more hours, I cant wait to get to my dads shop and get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Po" Tigress started "You just ate."

"I know but serving justice and staying _this_ bodaciously awesome required a **LOT** of food."

The night played out with nothing but a slightly stronger wind here and there or the gurgle of Po's stomach digesting the food

 **I know what you are all probably thinking, (maybe not) this is something I thought of on my way home in my car, I saw a cop car then a dog and a mcdonalds sign, I don't know how I thought of this from that but hey, whatever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys whats up, so I'v been super busy with life, and I'm 18 : D Ok so I had a random thought while driving home last night, here's what came out of it. I don't own anything, including Kung fu panda.**

It was the night after Po and the five defeated Shen, the lunatic Peacock that was trying to take over China. After the small Celebration of the fall of the evil bird, the five, Shifu, and Po were on a boat heading back to The Valley of Peace. Much like the boat they used to get there, this one was better furnished and the sleeping quarters were more suitable, rather then mats they were actual beds, although they were kind of shallow, they were barely wide enough to fit him, although most boats weren't built to fit a panda.

Most of the warriors were fast asleep, save a certain panda, the constant snores of the others were heard but Po couldn't seem to sleep, for once he felt completely at peace with the world around him. He just wasn't tired, "Maybe some fresh air will help" Po thought.

He sat up straight in his bed and swung his legs over the side of the bed, being on the bottom bunk he didn't need to worry about making much noise while getting to the floor. The bunk across from him was occupied by Viper while Crane stood on his leg asleep next to the bed, Mantis, the smallest of the masters, was in the infirmary, a small explosion he created earlier had left him unable to feel his face.

As Po stood up something brushed against his neck (Tigress's tail) and he muffles a yell as he knew waking a certain feline master would be bad for his "peaceful" night. The last time he did that, well it was him and Monkey, it started off as a prank on Crane and ended up with them being forced to sleep at his Dads restaurant for fear of their own lives, Tigress made it VERY clear that she was to only ever be woken up from her sleep for one reason and that was danger of some sort.

Po stood up carefully and made his way out the door to the deck, the boat had a lower deck, where the beds were located and a upper deck were he was now. He walked to the left and around the side of the boat to the rear end, there was a spot where the roof joined the deck at an angle, he gently sat down and leaned against the roof. *CREACK* "The roof was apparently not built to hold a Panda either" Po thought to himself.

A pair of fiery orange eyes snapped open after a board creaking above deck was heard, being a tiger and a trained warrior, she was never really completely asleep especially when in a new environment.

Tigress sat up and on silent feet dropped from her bunk, glancing at the bunk below her and smiled as she saw a form in the bed. She moved out into the hallway and up the stairs, she quickly scanned the upper deck for movement. Nothing but the sloshing of waves and the occasional groan of the rope or ship itself, but the noise she heard earlier wasn't natural, it sounded like someone was up on deck.

The Moon went behind some clouds making it easier for someone to hide but it also concealed her even more. Tigress circled around the side of the boat and didn't see anything until she saw a dark form sitting near the end of the ship, they must have climbed onto the deck and were waiting for someone to come above to ambush them. Probably a common thief, too bad they don't know who was on this ship, its about to be their worst day ... ever.

Tigress quickly moved to the opposite side of the boat and silently climbed up onto the roof, she crouched down ready to pounce on the stranger like a cat and mouse, about to do a double palm strike.

As Po was leaning there against the roof the hair on his neck went up and he could have sworn he was being watched but thought nothing of it as a breeze blew and took the feeling with him. He started to replay his memory of his mother, it was sad but it was closure to finally know what happened to his parents.

He closed his eyes and got this feeling again, he was just about to stand up when by some unknown reason he turned and saw something coming at him faster then one of Shens cannon balls. He did a back flip as the assailant flew above him and recovered from the missed attack, Po threw a punch, this one wasn't just a punch, he put everything behind it while being fueled by adrenaline, this person was going to feel something when this landed.

Unknown to him the attacker saw the punch coming and put up her hand to block it, normally this would stop and punch but this time it didn't. Tigress realized this as she caught see a glimpse of the strangers eyes, they were as green as Jade, but they were also full of Power, Tigress knew these eyes anywhere, she knew who it was, this thought threw her off, it wasn't a stranger or thief, it was Po.

To Late, Po's fist landed directly onto Tigress outstretched palm, but it didn't go as before, Tigress was shoved far back and over the side of the boat.

Po felt something in the hand that blocked his punch, this was familiar, he recognized the feeling, even in only for a split second, he knew the sound that was made when his fist made contact, after his attacker went overboard he dismissed the thought because he doubted he could actually move tigress if she didn't let him.

There was a audible boom that awoke the rest of the five and Shifu, they rushed on deck (except for Mantis) to see Po standing near the edge looking over.

"What happened here Panda"? Shifu asked.

"Someone attacked me"

"Who" the others asked.

"I don't know, but ..." Po looked at the five then asked "Wheres Tigress"?

Viper looked behind her and sure enough Tigress was not there, she slithered back inside to check if the feline master somehow slept through the commotion. Upon entering the room where they slept Viper saw Tigress's bed to be empty and Po's bed looked as if someone was in it, it was just a pillow and blanket thrown in a clump on the bed.

Viper emerged from the boat with a alarmed look on her face, "Tigress isn't there".

A little light bulb flipped on in Po's head and he audibly gasped, he recognized the fist he palm he felt because he felt it probably everyday, he always hit that paw in training and knew the feeling of the rock solid hand any where.

The others looked at Po after the heard him gasp and he said "I just punched Tigress off the boat"

Everyone looked confused but Po just ran and jumped off the boat and started swimming off behind the boat towards the direction they just came from.

"Crane, follow him" Shifu ordered as Crane nodded and took off after the panda.

 **Warning character death ahead, you have been warned, there's part one, part two will be released soon. But if your connected to a certain striped character the you might not want to continue. Until next time, later peeps.**


End file.
